


Figuring Out A Body

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Smut, new body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: In which Rommie has a new body...and wants to explore it fully.WARNING: INCOMPLETE. This should be smut. It isn't smut yet. Very much just a framework. Might be finished some day? :)
Relationships: Beka Valentine/Rommie (Andromeda)
Kudos: 1





	Figuring Out A Body

Rommie getting her first body means there’s a lot of things she’s always wondered about, but never been able to actually experience. And Harper really did his work well. So the body really does respond like an actual flesh and blood. But there is still a great deal that she’s not sure about. 

She categorically goes through her new ‘crew’, considering who it might be best to experiment with. Her first choice is Dylan, but after realizing that he’s still in love with Sarah she discards him as an option. Harper is obviously interested, but she finds him juvenile and unlikely to be able to experiment with without potentially disastrous consequences. Tyr sneers at her and is obviously in contempt of everything to do with her. He will not do. Rev is Magog, and therefore...no. Trance is like a little sister, and she has a feeling Beka would not be ok with anyone propositioning her ‘lucky charm’ like that.

But as for Beka herself...

Well, Rommie didn’t mean to spy. She never did. But people forgot that if they didn’t put privacy mode on in their quarters, then she would be aware of everything that happened within their quarters whether she wanted to or not. Harper never put his on, which she thought might be on purpose. Tyr always put his on, though she doubted he was actually ‘relieving’ himself as often as that implied. Trance and Rev never put theirs on either. Of course, neither of them ever did anything sexual or embarrassing in the least. Dylan did use his privacy mode occasionally, but it was a rare. And Beka...

Beka sometimes used the privacy mode and sometimes...didn’t. And when she didn’t...it made Rommie wonder. 

“Rommie?”

The ship’s avatar started at her name, glancing up at the smirking first officer. 

“Beka?”

“Do you need something?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, you’re standing outside my room and I can’t get into it without walking through you, so...”

“Oh, right.” Stepping back.

“Coming in?” Stepping into her room. “Assuming you do want something, of course.”

“Just a...question. But maybe I shouldn’t ask it.”

“That’s a first. If you’re coming in, close the door behind yourself.”

Rommie does after a moment, something in the woman’s eyes making her more certain than before.

“I...want something from you.”

“Well, you’ve already browsed my music collection, database and wardrobe, I’m not sure what else I have to offer.”

“...I’ve never had a body before this one.”

“Ok.” Curious.

“And because I’ve never had a body, there’s things I’ve never...experienced.”

“Uh huh.” Perking up thoughtfully. “I think I have an idea where this is going.”

“Do you?” Her stomach jumps.

“Well, I would be the logical choice to pop your cherry. Which makes sense for an AI.” Stepping closer with a grin. “We’ll have fun, you’ll get the experience you want, and then we’ll part ways friends with no strings attached.”

“...yes, that would be the idea.”

“Having second thoughts?” Eyeing her.

“Perhaps.”

Beka steps fully into her space, still grinning. “I’ve never had android before, so I really hope you don’t change your mind. And it would be something to hold over Harper’s head later.”

“Now that I wouldn’t be ok with.”

“I didn’t think you would be,” Brushing her lips with her own. “So I won’t. But please stay, because I need a good distraction and I promise to make it worth your while.”

List through the symptoms of arousal, Rommie’s flushed cheeks, the clench between her legs. 

“I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

Sex

Sex

More Sex

-090-

The crate that landed on Harper’s work table was full of his favorite beer. Please, but surprised, he looked up at Beka wondering what enormous favor she was about to ask.

“What’s this for?” he asked cautiously.

“A thank you,” Beka replied calmly. “For...a job well done.”

“What job?”

“...all of them?” Satisfied smile. “It’s free beer, Harper. Be happy and leave it at that.”

“Yeah, alright, I can do that.”

“Good.”

-090-

“You look happy, Rommie,” Trance said as she found the android in the hallway, humming to herself. “Good news?”

“Of a sort,” Rommie replied with a slight smile. “More a...realization.”

“One that made you happy.”

“Yes, I believe it did.”

“Good.”

“I think so.” Walking away.

“Funny thing. I think Beka’s happy too. For some reason.”

“Really? What a...coincidence.”

“Right. Coincidence.” Grinning to herself, and skipping away.


End file.
